Fallout:Damnation
by Owriush
Summary: Maria was a normal but that change when the bombs fell. Her family was chosen to be put into a vault call simply X but only to be put into stasis sleep, What happen though when she wake up 250 years later and the only survivor of her vault. She will face many challenges but in the end become a hero that the wasteland of New York needs. My first story ever I hope you all like it :)


_**Hello there before I start the story off I just wanted to give you some insight on what your going to be in for. I'm Owriush and this will be my first story to be posted up I do hope it goes well. I also might mention I am of course new to this and my grammar has never been great so if you have any suggestion or criticism about my the grammar and the story itself I will be absolutely up for them every bit of insight helps a lot. **_** :)**

**All Lore, character and copyrights to fallout belong to Bethesda Software **

Fallout: Damnation

My life back then as a young girl was peaceful and joyful with not a care in the world, until the bombs fell. The Great War as it was called which started and ended Saturday, October 23, 2077 by nuclear attacks from all nuclear capable countries which plunged the world and the life of millions in into a living nightmare. My family and I were lucky we had been selected to stay in one of the Vaults but unlike all the others, this Vault was not identified by a number but a letter, the goal was not to start our live in the vault but be awaken 300 years later in the ruins of the world we all once knew then rebuild. All of the selected residents were to put in a stasis from every baby to the elder, we were the only Vault of our kind the only Vault with a letter instead of a number Vault X. My name is Maria and this is my story and how I became a wasteland legend.

- 80 Years ago -

Chapter.1: Vault of the dead

"Stasis pod 0134 error?/$ error life support damaged activating release" I remember hearing the pods monotone voice as the pod was opening and felt as if it were only a minuet and that the bomb had failed to destroy the world so I checked the date on the pods computer to learn it had been 250 year that had past, I gasped upon this information but only for a few moments I knew like everyone else in this vault that it was going to end up one way or the other. I looked around my pod now to notice that the area had was rusted a little and the lights had gone out except for the creepy ass back up lights which made the vault look like a haunted house, then I realized the other pods must be still be closed I had to wake them up. I remember the location of the pods but while running down my anxiety started to raise as I saw that the outer areas leading to the pod bay were looking more and more destroyed, I prayed that the other were safe especially my parents. When arrived at the stasis pod bay I saw only skeletons hanging out of the broken pods and when I saw some of the one that were still undamaged I saw only darkness inside. I felt a feeling of being lost and alone I kept going through my mind _"My family, friends everyone I have loved all just dead now"_. When I finally came back to my senses I knew that to survive now I needed to make my way to the exit to make a new life in a world I figured out would be very different from the world I knew and loved. I began to make my way to the vaults exit until I was stopped by a sudden noise. I went to source of the noise with my hope that I would find survivors but only to see two men one with a war hawk hairstyle holding a 10mm pistol and the other with a buzz but unlike his friend he had a hunting rifle with him and both seem very frustrated. I was able to hear the man with the war hawk was saying "Man this fucking blows, nothing in here but old cups and burnt up books I knew this was a waste of time why did I ever think of listening to you", his friend with the buzz cut yell back " Fuck you asshole it ain't my fault you can't seem to keep your caps in check you god damn moron, now just shut up and keep looking or the boss is going to kill us for wasting the cap he gave us to buy ammo".

I was frozen in fear the feeling of fear that they would kill me if I went up to them but also curiosity as well that they may be able to negotiate with the men to show me the way out. That ideal though was unlikely they seem the type to just kill a girl or worse. I began to backup to wait until they left but I hit a metal pipe with my foot, the next moment the war hawk man was right in front of me glaring at me with a stare that send shivers down my spine. He was quick and grabbed my arm and threw me to his friend's legs. The man with buzz cut glared at me but grinned then said "Well looky here we got ourselves a little girl and nice looking one to add, what you doin here all by your lonesome self don't you know there are bad people around ha-ha", I was so paralyzed that I couldn't speak or move but glare at two men who I knew were going either kill me, have their way with me or both. I notice the war hawk man was about to comment but was interrupted by a loud bang which distracted him and within that moment I stomped my heel onto the man holding me he screamed and shot his gun into his friends chest and then in an act of luck his now wounded friend shot his gun back while falling then impaling the bullet into my captors forehead. I remember that moment like it was yesterday I was now standing with blood on my face and two men who were alive just a moment ago now dead and blood on the floor surrounding the rim of my boot, In my head I was torn between happiness that I would live to see another day but disturbed that I witness the death of two humans even if they were scum bags.

I started to laugh a little remembering of how I began my secret interest in blood, death and murder in which all brought pure joy to me. The memory was vivid but I remember when my father began taking me hunting. He always wanted a son to do this with but he ended up with me and though I was I girl he still took me to out to hunt, The memory that came to me was my first hunting trip where he spotted my first kill a Buck that seem to have been separated from it heard, my father gave me the rifle then told me to take my time and shoot when I was prepared to. I waited 30 seconds which in my head felt like an eternity of conflicting feeling I thought I would never have felt, during those thirty second I waited until the bucks head turn to face me and my father completely unaware of his untimely death. I shot right when the crosshairs were on the buck left eye the pulled the trigger that instance the blood from the bucks eye blow outwards leaving a hole through its skull where the bullet would have exited. In the seconds to past my mind had begun racing rapidly one part felt horror with myself the other feeling of pure joy for I had taken a life. Once my father and I were heading back home in his pickup I began to piece together in my head I felt joy in my kill but felt joy as well from the blood coming out the dears head then smirked a little with joy from the ideal of death, gore and blood. The next 2 years and a half year before I was put in stasis I began taking small animals like frogs and rats then stab them and watch the blood squirted out and I would always feel so alive with the feeling of killing, I even would love to lick the blood from cuts I would inflict hands the sweet taste of blood made me feel very hot you can say, but my obsession also had it consequences.

The next memory was how I had met my best friend before we had been put is stasis. When I first saw her Madison Wilken's the cheer squad leader and the most stunning girl in school, she long straight black hair, pale white skin and bright green eyes, I feel in love her right then and there. Madison noticed me staring at her and gave me a smile then she walked up to me and said "Hey you must be Maria nice to meet you I'm Madison". I shook her hand and smile back then from there we became very close. Madison and I did everything together from homework to dancing but one day we became more then friends we became lovers in secret. It happen when Madison was having her 16th birthday party at her house which she had all to herself for 2 months since her parent where on a business trip and held a lot of trust with her, the party lasted for 3 hours and once everyone else had left Madison grabbed my arm and led me to the her bedroom. When we in her bed room she told me close my eyes so I did I waited for a minute before she said "Alright you can open your eye I hope you like my gift to you for be a wonderful best friend". Once my eyes opened my eyes widen and my hormones began to take over from the of her being naked right in front of me and all I could do was gazed at her beautiful body she took noticed. Madison walked up to me lifted me to my feet undressed me by pretty much ripping may clothing off then kissed me we proceeded to kiss more which the lead to use having sex that night. In the morning I woke up to see her looking at me I smiled and she smiled back, we both got dressed but once we made our way to her front door she turn around and asked me "Maria I know what we did would probably be seen as very immoral to our family but I want to be with you the question is do you want to be with me." I smiled at her grabbed her hand then said back "Madison I want us to be together forever well just keep it secret so our parents won't find out". Madison let out a big grin kissed me then said "I love you" which I responded "I love you too" and so began our secret relationship.

When the memory faded away I looked around to see I had been in a trance still somewhat laughing for 3 hours I shook my head and reminded myself to focus on the task at hand. I walked over to the corpse with the hunting rifle still gripped in the buzz cuts man's cold dead hands the blood on the floor was crimson dark now, I hesitated a little but took the hunting rifle from the corpse just for safety measures. I ran to the overseers office to get to the overseers office to get to the entrance tunnel which lead to the exit under the overseers desk I was glad the password had not been put in yet then I open door leading to the tunnel to the vault exit. When I made my way to the exit I saw that the door had been rusted but still operational sadly thought once the systems would begging which go me worried because I had no food nor saw any other food supplies in sight. A day past and the door was only a quarter open I saw enough light to see that the sky was untouched and there were some forms of plant life but most were burnt up, my stomach though was starving a side effect from the stasis sleep for having nothing to eat for two hundred and fifty years. Two day more past and my stomach was hurting a lot more now, I began to panicked a little on the thought of dying before the door would open wide enough for me to get out but then the dead scavenger's bodies came into mind, I ran back to the bodies and dragged them both to the vault entrance. I stood there looking at the bodies for a good hour thinking if I should do it if I should eat the bodies. My mind said "no you'll never forgive yourself" because of ethnical reasons but my sick twisted curiosity said "do it or your good as dead you know you want to" in the end I decided to eat the bodies.

I hesitated and took the mow hawk man's body first then tried to find something to cut the flesh but there was nothing to use so I clawed my hands into the man's chest at first nothing was happening but then I started to get a piece of flesh off I ripped it off and took my first bite and to my amazement I love the taste. I put my hand into the hole in the man's chest I made the began to start ripping off the flesh which took a considerable amount of time, once I had got a decent star I plunged my face into the chest and ripped the flesh over and over, by the time I was full I had finished both bodies except for the more private areas and some organs but I loved every minute of my cannibalistic feast. I walk over to a broken mirror lying on the floor to see if I had and small blood stains on me, once I looked at myself in a broken mirror and saw what I looked like at the moment I had blood on my checks and in my teeth and blood on my vault suit the first word that came to my mind was **MONSTER** I began to cry but laughed hysterically to for those moments from realizing what I had just done and if I had been heard by anyone I would have been shot on sight for being seen as insane. I rested after that the next day the vault door stopped from the rusted gears jamming but the opening was wide enough for me to fit in I still had a little blood on me but most of it dried up. I let out a deep breath then took my first step and was blinded by the morning gaze, then I saw from a short distant a small town which would take me at least 45 minutes to get too. My journey was just about to start and in the year after my first step outside Vault X my life would become the very reason for the survival of The New York wasteland.


End file.
